


Hidden (Larry Stylinson AU)

by unoriqinal



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriqinal/pseuds/unoriqinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book in which Harry can see people's futures by looking into their eyes and one day stumbles across a boy named Louis and sees the rest of his life in his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's been one month since Harry has been coming to his therapy class for people who suffer from PTSD, post-dramatic stress disorder. Harry thought that the class was useless. His foster parents thought that it would help him with socializing with other people, Harry has shut everyone out.

Harry lost his parents at a young age, and was then put into foster care for a short while. His foster parents thought that this was the reason for Harry's problem. 

Did they know? Of course they didn't know, no one knew but Harry himself. Harry has never wanted this. The power is a curse, Harry cannot look at anyone in the eyes without seeing their future.

In some ways over the years Harry has learned to control it. Some days Harry envied people for being normal for Harry was far from normal.

Harry pitied some of the people he met only because some people's futures was just sex and money, no real future. Some would grow up to be successful business men though while others would find the love of their life and live a long, happy life. Some though, he could not see.

The people he met whom he could not see their futures always made him sad, he had figured out after awhile that those futures were the ones where death would take over them. Some of these people were older, and some would just be in their early twenties. It was sad.

Of course there was nothing he could do about it. Sometimes Harry would talk to people looking at their forehead, which in some cases helped, but it wasn't the easiest.

Harry has not gotten any better over the past month though. He didn't have to come to these classes, but he did it for his foster parents who he loved so deeply and he believed that maybe, just maybe this would help him.

Harry never got the childhood most kids got. Yes, he did his schooling with other kids but they always outcasted him since even then he shut people out, his power terrifying him at such a young age.

This power grew as Harry grew. It used to be not so powerful, only coming in blurs when he talked to someone. Now he is able to see clearly through people's futures without stopping it.

The main reason why Harry shut everyone out is because he didn't think he had a purpose in life. Harry never saw anything of himself in people's futures so really, there was no point in conversing and trying to be friends with the person if there wasn't a place in their life for him.

This power ruined Harry as a person. It would be something he would never be able to get rid of for as long as he lived.

Harry thought that nothing special would come into his life. 

There was one thing, and one thing only that made Harry the tiniest bit happy every day.

There would be a boy with feathered hair and a radiant glow to him who walk into class every single day. Harry has not had the audacity to say anything to the boy, but seeing him each day gave Harry a felicity, or happiness. 

Never has he laid eyes on the boy's eyes, and doing so frightened him. His eye contact was always darted away from the boy, unless the boy was totally oblivious to Harry in which Harry could sneak a few glances here and there.

Harry got something so serene from the boy though, something that gave him peace. 

The boy's name was Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat at his seat he always sat at every single day. He dreaded being here, wishing he could just stay home and not have to deal with anyone. But the boy across the room gave him the motivation to plaster a fake smile on his face and show up everyday in hopes that he would be there too.

Louis has noticed the boy across the room with the long, curly hair. He was always intrigued by him, but was too nervous to go up and say anything.

Louis didn't want to be at the class anymore than anyone else here. He has been attending the class for almost two months now, and not even his parents could see progress with him which worried them.

When Louis was only fifteen, he had suffered a car wreck. He was the only one who survived out of the four who was in the car, the other three being his closest friends.

Louis was grateful to be alive, yes. But some days all he could think about is the screams and the pools of blood during the car wreck. The wreck was the cause of a drunk driver, and how Louis survived was a wonder to him. Some days he questioned if he should be alive or not. The accident scarred him, and still nine years later at the age of twenty four he still remembers it clear as day.

Louis has troubles socializing with others. He always feels afraid, and has high anxiety whenever he is in a car. Most of the time he will walk if the walk is short.

"Today we will be getting into partners and sharing three facts about ourselves to them." The teacher said, standing up in the middle of the circle we all made.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Great." Harry had muttered under his breathe. "I have decided the partners for you guys already." The teacher added.

Louis chuckled to himself a bit as everyone around the room groaned. He was glad he didn't have to pick one, in fear that no one would want to be his partner for the short activity.

"Daniel and Braden." The teacher, who's name was Mr. Clark, said going down his list. Mr. Clark was only about in his thirty's, with blonde messy hair and stubble always covering his face.

"George and Lacy." He continued. Louis waited patiently for his name to be called. "Kandace and Tori." He rambled on, calling name after name as each pair of partners found each other.

"Louis and Harry." He finished. Harry's heart started to beat out of his chest. He did not want this to happen. Harry's fear took over him as he looked up to see Louis looking around the room, his eyes traveling for the pair of eyes that would be his partner.

Harry decided to get up, walking over to the boy. He chewed his lip and pushed up his long sleeve buttoned up shirt to show some of the various tattoos that covered his skin. 

Louis looked up, to see someone towering over him. "Are you Louis?" Harry asked, completely knowing that the boy's name was Louis. Harry focused on Louis' forehead, pretending to be looking in his eyes. 

Louis nodded, smiling softly up at the tall, muscular structure in front of him, who's name that he now learned was Harry.

Louis beamed at how handsome Harry was, with his long curly hair framing his face and falling past his shoulders. His buttoned up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, and the different black and white tattoos that was illustrated along his long arms. Silver rings covered a few of his fingers.

Harry grabbed the chair next to Louis, pulling it closer next to him. 

He had his eyes focused on his hands, toying with the silver that wrapped around his fingers. "Do you wanna go first?" Louis asked, feeling intimidated by Harry. Louis bit on his lip, shoving some of hair hair back off his forehead.

"Uh, yea, sure." Harry said flatly, looking back up at the boy's forehead.

"Okay, well, one, I'm from Holmes Chapel." He began, stumbling along his words. Harry didn't know what to say about himself. "Two, I'm obsessed with the idea of art and tattoos." He said as if it wasn't obvious to the boy across from him. "Three? I don't know, I guess my favorite color is orange." Harry ended, his arms crossing over his chest.

Louis nodded, taking all of the new facts in. He thought for a moment, thinking of what he could tell Louis about him. He decided to copy his facts, replacing the answers with his own.

"I'm from Doncaster, I too am obsessed with tattoos." Louis said, shoving his jacket arm sleeves up to reveal the various amount of black and white tattoos covering his arms as well, minus the three red X's on his arm. "And my favorite color is blue." He told Harry.

Harry scanned his arms, looking at all the pictures and designs on Louis' arms. They intrigued him, wondering what the story was behind each of them. 

It was awkwardly quiet as they sat there in silence, tension in the air. They didn't know what to say to one another. 

"I really wish this dweeb would hurry up and finish class." Louis said, lying a bit to himself. Louis liked to be in the presence of Harry, even though it was filled with tension. 

The first time since Harry has been here he felt a smile play on his lips, finding his remark a bit funny. Harry looked up to the boy, expecting the boy not to be staring right back at him. 

Harry's lips parted, a small gasp coming from them as he locked eyes with Louis'.


End file.
